Secrets
by Mrs.JosephElizondo
Summary: A mini story involving Clarisse (Of course) Rupert and Joseph (again, of course) Please R&R Thank you :) Disclaimer: I don't own the characters!


She knocked on the door and waited for an answer, seconds later the door opened, she stood with a smile as the person who answered the door looked surprised.

"hey you" she smiled "may I come in?" Clarisse smirked

"of course" Joseph answered as she walked passed him "I thought you was down with your guests?" he asked while shutting the door and looked at her

"I was" she said putting her hands together in front of her "but they started playing poker" she sighed "and I hate poker, so I thought I would come and see what you are up to" she asked noticing the room was lit just by the fire raging in the fireplace "I wasn't disturbing you, was I?" she asked looking at him

"oh no" he shook his head "can I get you anything to drink?"

"brandy, maybe?" she smiled "may I sit down?"

"of course and coming right up" he answered walking over to the drinks "was there something you wanted to talk to me about?" he asked pouring the drinks

"no, not really" she said walking around the room "this is I must say the first time I have been in here" she smiled over at him

"I believe so" he answered walking over and handed her, her drink then went and sat down

she nodded and moved sitting next to him "I noticed a lady who couldn't stop smiling at you tonight" she said and sipped her drink then placed it down on the coffee table in front of them "and it made me think, I have never seen you with a partner"

"no" he nodded a little "I have never really been in a relationship" he said looking at her "kind of married to my job" he smiled as she nodded

"I see, so being in a relationship was never interesting to you?" she watched as he nodded "protecting your Queen however, was more important?" she questioned

"yes, that's correct" he answered looking at her "don't get me wrong though, I did have the odd girlfriend, but I am more of a one night stand no commitments kind of man" he looked at her studying her face "why do you ask?"

"oh I just wondered" she smiled and shrugged

"there was one lady who stole my heart" he said looking down at his drink "but she was taken and very untouchable" he slowly looked up at her

"what was her name?" she asked taking a deep breath

he inhaled "I can't tell you" he answered slowly looking at her

"I thought we was best friends? I won't tell anyone, I promise" she smiled at him as he shook his head "ok, you don't have to tell me" she nodded "can you do something for me?"

"anything?" he asked looking at her "you no that"

"I do, and thank you" she smiled "close your eyes for me?" he gave her a confused look "please" she asked as he nodded and closed his eyes, she took a deep breath and lent closer placing a soft kiss on his lips her heart scared he was going to pull away but was surprised when he didn't, after a few seconds she stopped and looked at him "it's me isn't it?" she asked as he slowly nodded and she found herself kissing him again, this time he put his hand up onto the back of her head as they both deepend it

after a moment he stopped and looked at her "we can't, if the King found out I will be a dead man" he whispered

"you no I trust you?" Clarisse asked as he nodded "then please trust me, he won't ever find out" she said taking his hand "I promise you that" she noticed he was shaking "please stop shaking, he won't catch us and will never find out Joseph" she said as she put her other hand up cupping his cheek "trust me, ok?" she nodded as he nodded

After a second she stood up while taking his hand and led him over to the bed, and as she undone the zip of her dress and dropped it to the floor he couldn't help but stare and stood open mouthed for a moment then as she climbed onto his bed he stripped of and knelt on the bed in front of her.

"wow" she smirked her eyes going straight to his manhood as it stood to attention, she licked her lips and smiled at him "whoever you had a one stand with are very lucky women, Joseph" she smirked as he looked down then back at her

"why thank you" he answered as he lent over a little and gripped the back of her knees pulling her down the bed a little then slowly laid on top of her "are you sure about this?"

she looked deep into his eyes with a nod "I am very sure" she said and kissed him

"ok" he pushed himself up onto his elbow as he moved his hand down between them and gently pushed, slowly entering her as she gasped and closed her eyes he quickly looked up "do you want me to stop?" he asked

"no" she shook her head "I was just taken by surprise, that's all" she answered looking at him and closed her eyes again

"If I am hurting you Clarisse, tell me and I will stop" he worried

"stop worrying" she looked at him with a chuckle "I am fine, and will get used to it" she smiled and started kissing him.

After a few moments he started moving slowly and watched her beautiful face as she kept her eyes closed, moaning a little. After a little while he started picking up pace as she ran her hands over his back, stopping at his ass giving it a little squeeze

"oh so firm" she moaned looking into his eyes digging her nails in making him thrust hard "oh god" she moaned and closed her eyes

he stopped "oh god" he said "did I hurt you?" he asked watching as she slowly opened her eyes

"no" she shook her head "I was just surprised that's all, but please" she whispered between kisses "don't stop now, I beg you" she whispered running her hands up his back

"no need to beg" he smirked and continued picking up pace again, slowly this time.

He raised himself up on one arm as he continued to thrust into his Queen, and let his hand run down her side and up her thigh as she moaned below him he started kissing her nipple, teasing it with his tongue. He gripped her thigh hard as he gave a few hard thrusts and buried his face in her neck as she wrapped her arms around his shoulders for a few minutes before he started on her right side, running his hand down and up her thigh before taking her nipple in his mouth, teasing it with his tongue. Paying the same amount of attention as he did to the other one.

As he began thrusting harder and harder getting closer to the edge he pushed himself up onto his hands as Clarisse locked her legs around his hips he looked down and watched as her breasts bounced about, at his work. He smirked and realized he was closer to the edge at that sight then he first thought.

"Oh god Clari" he moaned as she looked up at him

"I'm coming" she moaned "Oh god" she closed her eyes "Ooh, Ooh God" she placed her hands on his sides "Oh Joseph" she moaned reaching her climax

"Oh Clari" Joe moaned joining her

"Oh" she moaned sitting up

"what's wrong?" came a voice behind her

"nothing, go back to sleep" she said quickly climbing of the bed and rushed into her bathroom feeling herself having a orgasm she lent back against the door

"Clarisse" came the voice from the other side of the door "are you ok?"

"yes, I just had a dream, Im going to take a quick shower" she answered and flicked on the shower quickly undressed and climbed under the water and just stood there "wow" she whispered to herself

After a while she came back into the bedroom, and gently climbed into bed next to her husband, King Rupert.

"are you ok?" he asked watching as she lent over and turned the lamp of

"yes, sorry" she said laying down on her back and covered herself with the bedsheets "I had a weird dream that I was being chased" she said looking at him "I was all sweaty and just needed a shower" she said worried that she may have said more than just _"Oh"_ and that he heard her

"oh well" he answered moving closer and put his arm over her under the bedsheets "I will protect you" he whispered as he moved his head closer to hers "try and get some more sleep" he kissed her "in the morning, you would of forgotten all about it"

"yea" she nodded "your right" she said putting her arm up cupping his cheek with her hand "I love you" she whispered and kissed him

"Love you more" he answered and closed his eyes

She sighed turning onto her side, feeling scared to close her eyes in case she had another dream and smiled to herself seeing the moon appear from below the dark clouds, she lay staring at the it for a few minutes feeling her eyes getting heavy she decided to give in and get some sleep.

With a cheeky smirk at the thought of her dream she closed her eyes.


End file.
